Larien
Lord Larien was an asur noble that had been courting Liselle Emeraldsea by the time of XI 10. Described as tall and athletic-looking, he first met the sixteen year old Tyrion at a Lantern Party at the Emeraldsea Palace in Lothern. He would later become the first elf Tyrion ever killed in battle. Overview At first he had not appeared jealous of Tyrion as Liselle had claimed, the nobleman surrounded by a coterie of admirers - to each whom he seemed giving a portion of his attention. All of them appeared flattered to receive it, too. Yet, when he approached Liselle and Tyrion, he made no attempt to hide the disapproval on his face, showing warmth only to Liselle. Tyrion replied by emphasizing his rank as Prince to Larien's lordship, embarrassing the bitter youth. Later that same night, Larien would return drunk to confront Tyrion about his parentage, the lordling's cup having been refilled more than once only to now be empty. Though Lady Melissa would attempt to convince Larien to stop, it was all too obvious to Tyrion that the maiden was enjoying this, judging by the glint in her eye and the twist of her lips. One of the maiden's friends would join in, telling Larien not to embarrass himself, knowing full well that would entice the nobleman further. Larien went on to accuse the prince of being conceived during a Slaaneshi orgy, that his and Teclis' parents had done so in the Temple of Dark Pleasures. He claimed that was why Teclis had come out a cripple the way he had. When Tyrion denied this, Larien asked behind cruel laughter and pity how Tyrion knew. Tyrion, pleasantly, countered by asking - deliberately loud - how the lordling knew, and whether he had been there or not. Looking all the sudden sober, Larien asked if the prince implied he was a member of the Cult of Pleasure. So was it that the entire ballroom fell silent, with all eyes upon the two. A mocking smile crossed Tyrion's face as glanced at Lady Melissa and her friend, then at Larien. The prince explained that he was merely astounded that anyone could claim such familiarity with Slaaneshi ritual as Larien did, going on to say that if anyone implied such a thing, it'd been Larien. In response, Larien's hand shot up towards Tyrion's cheek in an effort to challenge the prince to a duel. Tyrion, however, had anticipated this, and stepped to one side and struck the lordling in the stomach. By the time Korhien Ironglaive made it to step between them, it was too late. Larien had challenged Tyrion to the Circle of Blades. Liselle would later warn Tyrion in bed that Larien could not be bought off, nor intimidated, the lordling wanting to go through with the fight almost as much as Tyrion. Even with Lord Emeraldsea bringing great pressure to bear on him, Larien would not be swayed. Trivia * Larien was one of the best duellists within the city of Lothern. According to Teclis - who learned it from Lady Malene - the lordling has killed almost as many elves as Prince Iltharis. Said-prince noted that Larien has a tricky feint; in combat, he would mount a strong attack high and right and then stab for the stomach. This in an effort to get his opponents into a rhythm of defending against the flurry and then switch when his enemy thought they could see an opening themselves. Korhien would warn Tyrion that Larien would use the early parts of the fight to feel him out, pretending to be slower than the prince was so that he could take Tyrion off guard with the killing strike. * Rumours abound that Larien was a member of the Cult of the Forbidden Blade. Source * : Blood of Aenarion (novel) by William King ** : Chapter 19 ** : Chapter 20 ** : Chapter 21 ** : Chapter 22 Category:High Elf Characters Category:Lothern Category:L